Put It In Perspective
by Alex Moss
Summary: Hermione comes to a few realisations after surviving Dolohovs hex during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and takes a chance when meeting with Minerva who was also recently released from medical care. HG/MM Plot with smut. Femslash. M for content. ONESHOT


**The plot bunny came to play today and i came up with this one-shot. I thought i would take advantage of the downtime Hermione and Minerva had after Minerva returned from St Mungo's and Hermione was released from Madame Pomfrey's care after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.**

 **This is set in OOTP so Hermione is only 16 so if you dont like the under age bit perhaps dont read on as it does become smutty at the end.**

 **Reviews are nice.**

* * *

Hermione woke slowly in one of the hospital bed in Madame Pomfrey's space, she had been returned to Hogwarts and directly into the care of the Mediwitch. The Battle of The Department of Mysteries, Hermione thought the title of the event was long and over done, had been three days ago and she had only woken twice during that time. She had been awake long enough to have the obvious effects of the curse explained to her.

It had been some kind of variant of a slashing hex only the damage was all internal. Madame Pomfrey had explained that the hex had very nearly killed the 16 year old and that she would need to have daily check ups and was set on a course of multiple replenishing and strengthening potions to be taken daily. Hermione had merely nodded and gone back to sleep.

This time though she felt a lot more awake than she had the last time and even struggled to sit up. No sooner was she in her seated positioned settled against the pillows did Madame Pomfrey bustle between the gap in the curtains. She regarded the young witch for a moment before casting a series of spells over Hermione before handing her two vials of potion.

"Good, now you're properly awake you can take these yourself." Poppy said in her usual no nonsense way.

"How long have I been out?" Hermione gagged on the replenishing potion, the thing was vile.

"A few days. You should be ok now to leave bed how ever Minerva returned this morning and wishes to see you. She isn't quite able to get herself around just yet so you will have to go to her quarters. She asked me to take you." Madame Pomfrey didn't miss the way soft chocolate eyes lit up at the mention of the Transfiguration Professor.

"Of course. Do I have any clothes?" Hermione knew she sounded a little more eager than maybe she should have given that she was being taken to Minerva McGonagall but well, Minerva was her favourite.

"What you were wearing when you arrived has been cleaned and repaired. They are over here on this seat. Go ahead and get dressed. I'll be in my office" Madame Pomfrey gestured the clothes before walking out of the curtained area.

Hermione stood, perhaps a little quickly as felt suddenly dizzy, and after leaning on the bed for a moment moved to the clothes and quickly dressed. The underwear were demure but that was Hermione in general, in the back of her mind she found herself wishing she had warn something even slightly more racy. She pulled on the button up and then the striped sweater before finally putting on her blue jeans and low tops. Once ready she alerted Poppy and followed along quietly as she was lead to the Deputy Head's quarters and let in.

When she walked into the room she smiled seeing the rather well blended mix of Scarlet and Gold the Gryffindor colours. It was no secret that Minerva McGonagall was extremely proud of her house. As she was looking around Hermione failed to notice the older witch standing by her lit fireplace looking through a text book. Minerva was the first to notice her guest and she took a moment to appreciate the blossoming young witch in her muggle garb.

"Miss Granger! I'm glad you're here." Minerva spoke kindly getting the brunettes attention.

"Hello Professor. I'm glad to see you looking well again." Hermione smiled when she turned to the witch though her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the woman.

Minerva wasn't wearing her teaching robes but instead had on a pair of deliciously tight light blue jeans and a loose low cut tank top. It was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra but that didn't seem to effect the support of her bosom even a little bit. Hermione bit her lip, she was ogling the poor woman, but she realised that though Minerva was in her 60's her body looked as though she wasn't a day over 40. She wasn't slim but she soft and slightly curvy with and well looked after skin. The only place Minerva's age showed was her face and Hermione wondered if that wasn't because of years of Weasley induced stress.

"Me? Hermione I hear you almost died. How do you feel?" Minerva gestured the sofa where she sat down after watching the younger woman settle.

"I'm ok. I... my whole body aches honestly but my chest specifically. Madame Pomfrey said that what ever Dolohov used it only effected me internally. But I... can I be blunt with you Professor?" Hermione chewed the inside of her lip, if she wasn't a Gryffindor she wouldn't be able to say what she was about to.

"Go on then." Minerva urged gently curious as to what was on the young woman's mind.

The last person Minerva had had any kind of romantic feels for had been Elphinstone Urquart who she had eventually agreed to marry. Elphinstone had passed more than a decade ago how ever and in that time Minerva hadn't harboured any amorous feelings for anyone, until about a year ago when the stunningly beautiful Hermione Granger had entered the hall during the Yule Ball. Not that she would admit that to Hermione or anyone really. Not only was Hermione far too young and her student but she was mostly certain Hermione was straight.

"Well, its just that. I honestly did almost die. We were lead into a trap and we had to fight to get out alive and I almost didn't make it. Professor I guess it put some things into perspective for me." Hermione stated honestly looking directly at the woman beside her.

"What were those things?" Minerva asked suddenly feeling unexplainable nervous.

"That I am without a doubt a lesbian. That I am tired of being scared to be open about that. Mostly though, it put into perspective just how much I am in love with you." Hermione looked as she spoke but when the words were out, hanging between them, she looked back up at emerald orbs.

"Hermione you're too young..." Minerva attempted before she was cut off.

"Don't Please don't do that. Don't tell me I'm too young to know what love is, to know what I want. I want you Minerva and I'm in love with you. Everything I know of you appeals to me." Hermione spoke firmly and Minerva felt she had to try again.

"You know hardly anything about me." Minerva attempts with a slight frown when Hermione's gaze becomes determined.

"That's wrong. I know enough. I know you're a half blood, your father was a muggle. I know that you always aimed to make both your parents proud. You're a true Gryffindor and you exude bravery but you're intelligent enough to know when to back down and when to stand up. You're passionate and not just as a Professor but as a lover. Your muggle. Dougal. You loved him until the day he died even though you were the one to chose not to continue the relationship. You didn't marry Mr Urquart until after Dougal passed. You're smart, you're beautiful and driven. You never do anything in halves." Hermione spoke passionately and Minerva regarded her for a moment, a little shocked at the depth of her knowledge.

"You're right Hermione. I never do anything in halves. That is why I cant return your feelings. We cant be together while you are a student and I cant keep you a secret until then so this entire conversation is moot." Minerva's tone was rather on the petulant side but Hermione didn't hear it, she only heard the woman's words.

"Are you saying..." Minerva cut her off by moving closer and cupping her cheek.

"Yes Hermione. I wont lie to you, of all people, about my feelings. I am not sure I am in love with you as I haven't let myself be, but I know if I tried I could fall in love with you easily. But we cant Hermione. You're my student. You're only 16." Minerva reminds the brunette gently.

"I turn 17 in September." Hermione reminds them both, 17 being the age of majority in the magical world.

"Yes darling I know, but you're still my student for another 2 years." Minerva smiles softly at the gorgeous young witch.

"After I graduate? Is there any chance?" Hermione almost pleads for Minerva to give her an affirmative.

"There is every chance Hermione, if you are willing to wait until then." Minerva smiles honestly at the pretty brunette.

"Of course I will but... can..." Hermione trailed off little shy all the sudden.

"What is it dear?" Minerva urges gently wondering what it is the bright witch wants.

"Its just... its a long time and I was hoping you would let me know what I will be waiting for... in the physical sense." Hermione glanced at the fireplace before looking back at the woman who was currently caressing her cheek.

"You want me to make love to you?" Minerva asked for the sake of clarification.

"Yes. Well no. No I think I would like to wait until we don't have to hide for you to touch me but I... I would really like to love you, just once, until we can be together properly." Hermione blushes a little embarrassed.

"Hermione that's very generous but... I … really?" Minerva wasn't sure she could say no to that, she was sure that if Hermione really pushed then Minerva would give the brunette everything she wanted right now. Hermione had too much respect for that though.

"Really. Oh please Minerva. I never have before so I might be terrible but please. I want to have you that way at least this once. Life is short remember." Hermione urges now rather eager.

"You have a point. Ok. I can give you this." Minerva says smiling before suddenly standing up.

Hermione looks on in wonder as the stunning older woman before her who was just pulling her top off to reveal her full and firm breasts. Minerva watched Hermione as she undressed for the young woman, the dark lust in the chocolate eyes was enough to make Minerva wet. Slowly she undid the buttons of her jeans before hooking her thumbs into the waist of both jeans and lacy panties and slowly pushing them down long toned legs. Hermione was honestly very surprised to see that Minerva shaved, like everywhere. Her eyes were glued to the slick inviting folds between Minerva's legs.

"Do you approve?" Minerva asks with a smirk moving to stand directly in front of the still seated witch.

"Merlin yes." Hermione breathes out reaching out and pulling Minerva by the hips down onto her lap.

As Minerva straddled the surprisingly confident young witch Hermione slid her hands up and cupped full naked breasts. Minerva stifled a soft moan as thumbs brushed her stiffening nipples making them tighten until they were almost achingly hard. Hermione dipped her head and took a firm peak into her mouth and Minerva could no longer remain silent. It had been far too long since she had last been touch this way and even then Elphinstone was mostly in it only for himself and was no were near as reverent as Hermione.

Hermione spent several long minutes laving attention to both breasts and nipples, she revelled in the sound of Minerva moans and mewls. Eventually the moans became soft pleading words as Minerva was desperate for Hermione to move on. Hermione smiled and turned herself and Minerva enough that Minerva found herself sitting on the sofa with Hermione on her knees in front of her. Hermione looked up at green eyes so dark with lust they were almost black and didn't hesitate to move on.

Hermione gently pushed Minerva's knees further apart and dipped down between toned thighs. Minerva had expected Hermione to be a little more shy and exploratory. That was her mistake how ever as her young Gryffindor boldly speared her tongue between the slick folds of her arching wet pussy and took a long slow lick from dripping entrance to throbbing nub. Where Minerva's previous moans had been soft and low she was now rather loud and guttural and Hermione enjoyed it even more.

For Hermione this was her own kind of heaven, to be so obviously pleasuring this stunning woman was the best kind of aphrodisiac. Hermione also found that she thorough enjoyed the earthy taste of her lovers arousal. Spurred on by the pleased moans from above Hermione explored with her tongue, tasting every slick piece of flesh she could find before settling on Minerva's clit. While flicking and teasing Minerva's nub she brought her hand between Minerva's legs and gently pushed inside the tight core with two fingers.

Minerva suddenly wondered if Hermione really didn't know what she was doing because she was doing it so well. It hadn't been more than a couple of minutes after Hermione began to finger her at a steady pace but that couple with the teasing tongue at her clit had her fast approaching what was going to be a phenomenal orgasm. It hit her suddenly when Hermione closed her lips around the hard clit and sucked powerfully. Minerva lost it as her body tensed before releasing with an intense climax. Her walls gripped and fluttered around Hermione's fingers as the brunette eased her down from oblivion. When Minerva became too sensitive she gently pushed Hermione away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked gently easing her fingers from the sporadically clenching pussy.

"No love. Just too much. Too sensitive." Minerva panted out, she was supposed to be resting and recovering from her injuries so she was desperately out of breath.

"You're ok Min?" Hermione was concerned as she wiped her hand on her jeans and stood looking at the gasping woman who simply nodded.

"Kiss me?" Minerva breathed out the question when she had finally calmed enough.

Hermione smiled and leaned down bracing herself on the couch with her hands as one of Minerva's hands curled around the back of her neck and pulled her into a deeply passionate kiss. The kiss wasn't about lust but instead a shared love, it was the best and most enjoyable way to confess something they weren't ready to say out loud. When their tongues met in a primal dance they both moaned softly and lingered until they both needed air.

"Stay with me tonight?" Minerva begged softly not willing to see Hermione leave yet.

The next two years were going to be extremely hard for both of them and though they didn't know the trials they had yet to face they expected it to be the longest two years of their lives. Yet they were both determined to survive what was to come, and be together when it was over, to pick each other up and mend each others wounds both physical and emotional. Hermione knew without a doubt that she was in love Minerva and though she wasn't ready to say it aloud, Minerva felt the same way about her little witch.

"Of course I will."


End file.
